Some computer system chasses can scale up or customize their support of a range of server, storage, and network services by adding or replacing pluggable hardware modules (e.g., cartridges) to the computer system chasses. Such computer system chasses may share power, cooling, management (e.g., out-of-band management) and networking for a plurality of processor hardware modules (e.g., server cartridges). Each processor module may be hot-pluggable (e.g., insertable or removable while the computer system chassis is operational), thereby allowing them to be added, removed, examined (e.g., for operability), serviced, or replaced while the computer system chasses are operational. Other components of the computer system chasses may also be implemented as hot-pluggable hardware modules, such as network adapters or switches, memory, power supplies, data storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives), cooling elements (e.g., cooling fans).